


Mama, I Met This Dame

by QwahaXahn



Series: Sousa's Letter & Related Stories [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Biracial Character, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Role Reversal, Letters, POV Male Character, Role Reversal, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 07, Smitten Sousa, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwahaXahn/pseuds/QwahaXahn
Summary: This week on "ships I never thought I'd be so into, but here we are":On the Zephyr, immediately following the events of Agents of SHIELD S07E06: Adapt or Die, Daniel Sousa watches Daisy Johnson heal from her injuries and slowly begins to realize his feelings.Sousa writes a letter home, talking about the girl he met.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Sousa's Letter & Related Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845862
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Mama, I Met This Dame

Dear Ma,

I miss you a lot more these days.

After the war, I never had time for anything. Duty called—and then never stopped calling. First the S.S.R., and then S.H.I.E.L.D. I had work on my mind. And then I died. More or less.

See, Ma, I found something. Something big and bad and scarier than the Russians ever were. A friend of mine named Jack got whacked and I started digging into the case. The more I searched, the worse it got. I found out that S.H.I.E.L.D.—Peggy’s dream—had a nightmare hiding inside.

I guess I got too close, because they sent someone after me too.

I woulda been a goner, except for some friends from far away. Everyone thinks I’m dead anyway. Peggy, Dad, Jarvis, Stark. I’ll never see them again. And for a while I got into a decline you would’ve hated. I lost my head.

So now I’m here, in a place I know nothing about. And I got a lotta time to think. So I’m missing you more.

I thought about jumping off this ride last time we had a break, and I almost did. I could have bowed out and settled down for once, like you always wanted. I didn’t, though, for one reason.

Mama, I met this dame.

I can’t tell you much about her. I’m not so sure you could believe me even if I did. She’s from somewhere I can’t even picture, and the things she can do are like miracles from God. Or death from the nukes.

Her name’s Daisy.

Like the flower, but Ma, you’d never think so. She’s hard as steel. She’s a soldier like me—but there’s a fire in her I never had. She fights hard, and she works hard, and she cares hard. She loves her team the same as she fights her battles. Like she’s about to explode. The war made me cold, but it made her burn.

It took me until I was carrying her home in my arms, all broken and fading, wondering if she was gonna make it out alive, to realize I had it bad.

You know me, Ma. I always had a weakness for the tough ones. Maybe it’s a Sousa family tradition. You remember when I was a kid in school? That one day, I came home with an ugly-looking shiner. You got so scared I’d been in a fight with the mean boys, but I told you how Marianne Kennedy socked me in the face when I gave her a flower. You said I was smiling the biggest smile the whole time you cleaned me up, and when you asked me if I was okay, I told you she was the prettiest girl I’d ever met.

You told those stories all the time, about how I was your sweetheart. You called me your little poet. I never wrote another poem since I got back from the war, but now I’m looking at this girl and all I see are words.

Maybe I’m still that dumb kid inside, sitting here next to her with a bouquet in my hands and bruises on my face.

That wouldn’t be so bad.

Love from your son,

Daniel


End file.
